Tracking defects discovered during a software development life cycle in a tracking system is a common practice for any company involved in development or utilization of software products. Each tracking system contains multiple fields that have to be populated when logging a defect.
In complex large-scale software projects, one defect tracking system can be used by hundreds of various teams for hundreds of different software projects and applications. Such a tracking system can have a large amount of fields with long lists of valid values a user has to populate to log a defect.
Currently, users manually log defects into tracking systems. This allows for the potential misses of important technical information, such as data from applications' databases, and potential human errors, such as missing values for important fields that are not setup as mandatory in the tracking system, thus leading to cases where opened defects do not have the necessary details required to perform an analysis.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.